From Battlefield to Classroom
by SirSquiirtle
Summary: When Roy Mustang receives a report that Homunculi have been sighted in a small town south of Central, With the only important building being a highschool, Mustang sends Edward there undercover to try and find out what's going on. 2003 Anime, AU, Ed X Winry
1. Chapter 1

FMA

From Battlefield

To

Classroom

A/N

Hello, to any reader's and welcome to my semi-coherent ramblings on an Au event that takes place in the 2003 FMA timeline pre-Sloth reveal.

Thank you for reading this fic and if you can fight your way down to the bottom, you have a will of steel. Anyway, on with the show.

Mustang sighed as he leafed through the stack of papers that had been placed on his desk by his aide earlier that day. He had put them off for a while, but deadlines were catching up on him. As he looked through them he sighed, something interesting, anything interesting would be a benefit now he thought to himself, until he got to a piece that was hand written, he read it slowly. With his eyebrows slowly rising all the while.

"Well," He said softly, "I probably shouldn't have said anything…" Mustang then picked up the phone that was on his desk; quickly dialling a number he held it to his ear.

"Hello?" The voice asked on the other end of the line,

"Riza" Mustang said

"Yes, Colonel?" She asked impatiently

"Do, you know where Fullmetal and his brother are at the moment?"

"In a hotel at the south end of Central, why?"

"Could, you get them to my office ASAP?"

"Right away sir." Riza said hanging up.

-0-

"So, Brother, where do you think we should go next?" Alphonse asked his brother

"I'm thinking, we should just travel for a bit, take a break from all this Homunculus stuff. See if there are any specialists in medical alchemy, I heard that another country has another branch of Alchemy for healing " Ed said, he lay back on his bed, and was startled to hear a sharp knock on the door.

"Excuse me sir, but you have a Miss Hawkeye on the phone."

With his eyebrows furrowed he swung himself of the bed, he walked towards the door and took the phone from the man.

"Hello?" Ed said

"Edward, the Colonel needs to speak to you, ASAP." Hawkeye said, Ed groaned and gave a roll of his eyes.

"And what does, he want?" Ed asked

"Be in his office in twenty minutes and you can find out." Riza said hanging up.

"What did Hawkeye want, Brother?" Al asked

"She wants me in Mustang's office in twenty minutes time, you're coming of course" Ed reassured Al when he went to protest

"Ok, shall we head off?" Al asked, with a nod of Ed's head they began to leave, walking out of their room, down the stairs and out of the door into the cool air.

Ed quickly hailed a cab, and told the driver the military headquarters, ignoring the suspicious look, Ed turned to Al.

"What do you think this is about?" He asked

"I don't know but Mustang normally waits till morning." Al responded, Ed nodded tiredly and put his head back.

When they finally got to the headquarters, Ed showed his pocket watch to the gate guard as ID, and walked in.

-0-

Mustang sighed, and turned to Hawkeye to speak, when a sharp rap to the door.

"Come in!" Mustang called, the door swung open revealing a tired looking Edward and as always an impassive Alphonse.

"Hello, Fullmetal."

"What do you want?" Ed said bluntly

"I have a request for you."

"No." Ed said turning to leave, Mustang sighed.

"Fullmetal, if you do what I am going to ask you, I'll owe you a favour." Mustang said slyly, at this Ed turned.

"I'm listening." He said curiously

"In the south of Amestris, is a place known as Mist Town, The Homunculi have been sighted. I want you to go and find out what they're doing. And then put a stop to it." Mustang said, Ed considered for a second before nodding.

"Ok, when am I leaving?" Ed asked

"September, at the beginning of a new school term." Ed's eyes narrowed instantly

"What?" He asked coldly

"Do you not understand Fullmetal, you will be attending the senior school located there as a student."

"Colonel, do I have to remind you, I've not been in a school since before I attempted Human Transmutation." Ed said glaring at him

"You're a bright kid Fullmetal, I'm sure with enough revision you'll be fine.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll get authorization from the Fuhrer to brand it as an emergency mission, and you'll have no time to make goodbyes" At Mustangs words Ed paused slightly to consider his options

"Fine, when are Al and I leaving?" He conceded

"I'm afraid; Alphonse won't be joining you, for two reasons." Mustang said, as Ed glared at him.

"The first, and I don't care if it annoys you, is that the general population thinks that Alphonse is the Fullmetal Alchemist, and the second, a giant suit of armour is not the slightest bit covert." Mustang said, Ed slumped back, looking at the ceiling.

"But, Colonel, it may be beneficial, for Ed to take, Miss Winry Rockbell; she's in the records as an affiliate of Edward's as his personal mechanic." Hawkeye said, as Mustang gave a grin.

"Good job Fullmetal," He said with a smirk, Edward resumed his glare.

"Ok, Winry then." Ed said.

"Get your things, we'll get you a train to Mist city tomorrow, the school is a boarding school so you won't need accommodation. Also there is a military bank, in the city so you can get money in the town, so you won't need to ask for money whenever you need it. Although it will be the half term break _shortly _after you start" Mustang instructed Ed, as Ed opened the door to leave, Mustang called one last thing.

"And for the love of all things holy don't let people find your pocket watch.

-0-

As Ed at on the train watching the scenery go whizzing past he lost himself in his thoughts. 'The Homunculi, being spotted at a town, where the only landmark was a school, so either the Homunculi have a base of operations there or they're targeting the children, wow, I need to stop thinking of them as children, when I'm not much older than them myself' Ed sighed, he pulled out his pocket watch and opened it checking the time, it read 13:32, 'five more minutes' Ed thought, and sighed he then sat down and tapped his metal arm against the chair making a clicking noise, when the train pulled up, he stepped out onto the platform, and got the shock of his life, Mustang and Hawkeye stood on the platform, in civilian clothes, Hawkeye with her hair down, and wearing faux glasses, and Mustang wearing a red shirt and slacks.

"Eddie!" Mustang yelled, pulling Ed in for an embrace, "Just, go with it Fullmetal we don't know if any of these people, are Homunculi or their agents. He muttered in Ed's ear so only he could hear

"Hello." Ed said looking slightly traumatised.

"Don't speak to your _Father_ like that." Hawkeye said putting heavy emphasis, on the word father. Ed caught on and with a small sigh he put on a pained smile.

"Ok, _Mother_." Ed said 'I don't know who would be worse that Bastard or Mustang' Ed thought mentally comparing Hoenheim and Mustang.

"Come on then," Mustang said, "Let's get you to school." as they walked out of the station, they were unaware of a conductor watching them and speaking hurriedly into a radio.

When Mustang glanced round to look for eavesdroppers, he leaned closer to Ed, "Sorry Fullmetal that was as painful for me as it was to you, but the Fuhrer, ordered it." Mustang muttered, Ed nodded and kept walking.

-0-

After ten minutes of awkward silence a large building came into sight, "Well Eddie, We'll see you at half term." Riza said. Ed nodded and slung his rucksack over his right arm and dragged his case with his left. Mustang and Hawkeye then turned and walked back to the station. After he reached the top of the hill on which the school was situated, a wizened man, who looked to be in his late seventies and a pretty young woman with brown hair, that looked the spitting image of his- Mother, his dead mother were standing before him with a calm look on her face, many times had Ed wanted to see his mother's face again.

"Mother?" Ed croaked out

"I'm sorry?" The woman said with a frown.

"Nothing." Ed said shaking his head,

"Hello, young sir, welcome to the King Bradley Academy, Edward Mustang, I presume?"

"Yes…" Ed said a vein twitching in his face.

"Very well, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Albert White, the headmaster of this fine establishment, this is Miss Royce, and she is a member of the boarding staff, she will now take you to your room. He nodded to her, and she beckoned for her to follow her.

"Welcome Mr Mustang, to our fine school, there are a few rules, unless you are supervised by an adult, do not attempt to transmute anything, you may go into town between four and five on weekdays, and any time on Saturday, you may not leave the school grounds on Sunday. Bullying will not be tolerated in any form, and neither will, physical assault or petty name calling. If you wish to read the full list of rules, they are on the notice board." She said, Ed nodded in response

"Though you never very good at following rules were you Edward." The woman muttered.

"Excuse me?" Ed asked

"Nothing, here is your room, breakfast will be served from half seven till ten past eight, make sure you're there. She then turned and stalked off. Ed pushed the door open, and was instantly greeted with a three man room, two, of the Beds full on either side, leaving the middle free. Ed went into his new area, and started unpacking his things into the empty space, a minute later, Ed heard a clatter of footsteps, when suddenly his door burst open, two reveal two tall, teenagers, they walked in.

"Oh you must be the new kid?" One of them asked him, Ed nodded in response not looking at him.

"What's your name?" The other one asked.

"Edward El- Mustang" Ed said catching himself

"Cool, name's Miles, and his name is Terry, nice to meet, you." The first boy said, Ed grunted in reply.

"Hey." Ed said, as they turned to leave

"Yes?" Terry asked

"What time are we expected to be in bed by?" Ed asked stiffly

"Eleven." Terry replied and the boys left, Ed flicked open his pocket watch to check the time ten past two, Ed sighed wondering when Winry would arrive.

-0-

Winry sighed, she had got to the school just under an hour ago, and had since long finished unpacking, so had brought out her note pad and had begun sketching designs of Automail that Ed could benefit from. Though at that point she was not particularly pleased with the young Alchemist, as an army officer had quickly turned up at her house and demanded that she go with him to a boarding school in a small town in the south of Amestris, that she had never heard of to be Ed's personal mechanic, though Winry had no clue on why Ed had been ordered to the school by Ed's Commanding Officer, or why Ed would need a personal mechanic in a school.

"Miss Rockbell?" A young woman said opening the door, "The Headmaster and the Boarding Mistress would like to see you in the Headmaster's study now." She said, Winry nodded and put her notepad down and followed the young woman, down to the Study, who gave a sharp knock on the door, after a second, the door opened and a wrinkled old man with a kindly smile looked at her.

"Good evening, Miss Rockbell I presume?" The Man said. Winry nodded in response.

"My name is Headmaster Albert White, and basically, this little gathering is just for the new students to meet myself and my colleague, Miss Royce, who is the Boarding Mistress." Winry nodded as the man spoke but when she saw 'Miss Royce, her eyes widened slightly, in front of her was the carbon copy of the late Mrs. Elric, her eyes widened at this.

"We're just waiting for Mr Mustang now." The Headmaster said with a warm smile, Winry's eyebrow slowly crept up,

They must want to see him because he's Ed's CO.

"Ah here, we are!" The Headmaster said loudly, as Edward walked slowly into the study, his face looking like he was stepping into enemy territory.

"Ah, hello Mr Mustang." The headmaster said, Ed gave a curt nod and moved toward Winry muttering that he would explain later to the confused looking Winry.

"Well now that you are both here" Miss Royce said "Do you have any questions." At this Ed raised his hand

"Yes?" Miss Royce asked

"What kind of extracurricular activities do you offer?" Ed asked

"We, do a wide range of activities from, supervised alchemy, to martial arts, to Automail crafting. What about you Miss Rockbell, any questions?" Miss Royce asked.

"Yes Miss, when is the next school holiday?"

"Half term begins in three weeks' time." Miss Royce said. Winry nodded.

"Well, if that's everything, why don't you two get familiar. Bed time is at eleven but be in your rooms by half ten." The Headmaster said. Ed and Winry nodded and stepped outside, after a minuet of walking, Winry turned to Ed.

"What was that about?" Winry hissed

"Mustang?" Ed asked

"Yes"

"It's complicated, but let's say this, I'm here to investigate a threat to the nation undercover as Colonel Roy Mustang's son, let's leave it at that for now. Ed said

And Winry blinked.

"Well later Winry, I have to make a call to Father."

A/N

Due to my crippling hatred of OCs any of said character type will feature as little as humanly possible, unfortunately it is very difficult to write a semi-canon compliant high school fic without them. Therefore, if you hate any OCs that are introduced, take comfort in the fact I do too. If you notice any grammatical mistakes feel free to point them out, as grammar never has been my strong suit. If however you notice any timeline discrepancies please ignore them as, I am fairly certain these events could happen at said time, but otherwise I call upon the almighty power of artistic licence.

Also, please review, reviews are like cookies, you can eat them as much as you want and nothing bad ever happens. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

FMA

From Battlefield

To

Classroom

Chapter 2

A/N Hello good people, I can't believe you would come back to this but, eh, what do I know about literature. However I would like to say thank you to the three people who followed my story it really is an inspiration to write if you know someone has actually read your work, but anyway on with the show.

"Oh, Hello Eddie!" Mustang called over the phone

"Is the line secure?" Ed asked bluntly

"Yes, it is Fullmetal, luckily for you I might add, wh-

"I saw my mother." Ed butted in

"I'm sorry?" Mustang asked shocked

"At the school, the head of the boarding wing is called Miss Royce, she looks exactly like my mother, and the worst part is she hasn't aged since she died, so I hope for once I'm wrong, my Mother is a Homunculus."

"Ed, I'm pulling you out, we can't afford you having an emotional connection to a possible target." Mustang said calmly now that he had regained his composure

"No! I need to be sure." Ed shouted

"Fullmetal, two things, one don't raise your voice at a superior officer." Mustang said coldly

"What?"

"And the second thing, I know we don't get along. But Fullmetal, don't go and get yourself killed."

"Yes sir" Ed said

"Fullmetal, my line is secure because I'm in my office, but where are you calling from?"

"A payphone in town." Ed replied

"I thought, they locked the gates by this time," Mustang said checking his pocket watch

"Sir, you do remember I'm an alchemist don't you." Ed said sarcastically

"Point," Mustang conceded "Anyway, if it does turn out that, your Mother has been turned into a Homunculus, then be prepared to fight it."

"Of course, and one last thing, Roy please don't reveal this information to anyone, not Hawkeye or your squad and especially not Al."

"Edward, of course, it's your information."

"Though, you may need backup, I'll see what I can do. Speak to you later Fullmetal."

With a click the phone was hung up, and Ed heard the dial tone. Ed looked at the school, which was less than two-hundred metres away, he sighed and began to jog back to school, transmuting a small hole in the wall to slip in and sealing it back up, he sighed again and started to climb up the wall of the building having transmuted his Automail arm into a hook, when he got to the window he squeezed in and got into bed,

"Where have you been?" One of his two roommates asked

"Er, yeah, sorry if I disturbed you, Father took me rock climbing a lot when I was younger I was making sure I wasn't out of practise." Ed stuttered out cursing himself, for the pathetic excuse

"Whatever" He said and turned over, Ed turned over in his own bed thinking about what he had learnt, the Homunculi being spotted in a town, whose only attraction was a middle class boarding school, his mother being a Homunculus, then he remembered, the shape shifter.

'Of course, Ellie or whatever her name was. Must have seen a picture of Trisha and transformed to look like her.' Ed thought, and with that he allowed himself into sleep.

-0-

Hey, new kid, get the hell up!" Shouted his roommate, the one that hadn't caught him climbing through the window at midnight Ed thought with a sigh. Ed slowly opened his eyes, and went to put his standard gear on, when he remembered that he was in a school, he sighed and put on his school uniform, he sighed again the only time he had ever worn a uniform, was when he had to wear he Military uniform, during his State Alchemist induction ceremony, as his primary school had not required him to wear one, it wasn't too bad he supposed. A white shirt, light blue tie with a crown on, a dark blazer and slacks with black shoes. The blazer did however restrict the motion of his arms, and would probably get in the way if he needed to quickly transmute his arm. After getting dressed and inspecting himself quickly in the mirror, he stepped out of his room locking it behind him and then decided to get breakfast, he looked around spotting a boy who looked like a first year and approached him.

"Hey kid how do you get down to the dining hall?" Ed asked

"Go down the stairs to the very bottom, then take a left, and go through the big doors and you'll be there." The kid instructed him

"Cheers." Ed said and went down the stairs then following the rest of the boy's instructions, he walked quickly to the dining hall, he got into the large room just in time to see the Headmaster addressing the students.

"Students in three weeks' time we are going on a school trip to a chain of caves; they about two miles away from school. This will be a compulsory trip, and there will be no excuses for not attending. The Headmaster said before sitting and resuming his meal, all the while Ed's mind whirled,

'The Homunculi planning something, they have been spotted in this town, a school influenced by at least one Homunculus, taking an entire school trip to a chain of caves, hang on, the Homunculi could be planning to either ransom them, or to convert them all into a philosopher's stone.' He thought slowly, 'So one week.' Remaining completely calm, Ed joined the cue to get breakfast,

"Hey, do you know someone called Jean Havoc," A girl who looked to be in the year below him asked

"Why?" Ed asked panicking,

"He's my uncle, he asked me to relay a message to you from the Colonel." She whispered, Ed's eyes narrowed

"What?" He asked

"His line has been tapped at home, and in his office, and since, you two talked last night he has been followed. So yeah, see ya later." She said and wandered off. Ed cursed at this, the Colonel had been compromised extremely quickly. This of course meant, that it was quite possible that, either he had been spotted in town and had been listened in on, or the Military were being overly cautious and paranoid, so he needed to be more careful. However his biggest priority was to find out more about this, Miss Royce, and with his abilities, it shouldn't be too hard to follow her. As Ed slipped further and further into a daze, he didn't notice said woman approaching him.

"Mister Mustang, I have today's schedule here for you, I understand from your _Father's _insistence that you are a bright boy so you will be placed in top sets, do not disappoint," Miss Royce said putting heavy emphasis on the word father, Ed frowned at this and took the slip of yellow paper and looked at it.

It read:

Monday:

Period 1 Amestrian- Set 1 (Room L1)

Period 2 Mathematics- Set 1 (Room A1)

Period 3 MFA- Set 4 (Room L9)

Period 4 Sports (Playing Field/ Sports hall/Gym)

Period 5 Sports (Playing Field/ Sports hall/Gym)

Period 6 Supervised Alchemy – Set 1 (Room A4)

Period 7 Supervised Alchemy- Set 1 (Room A4)

Period 8 Supervised Alchemy- Set 1 (Room A4)

Tuesday

Period 1 Religious Studies- Set 2 (Room A9)

Period 2 Religious Studies- Set 2 (Room A9)

Period 3 MFA- Set 4 (Room L9)

Period 4 Supervised Alchemy- Set 1 (Room A4)

Period 5 Amestrian- Set 1 (Room L1)

Period 6 Automail Construction- Set 2 (Room A12)

Period 7 Supervised Alchemy- Set 1 (Room A4)

Period 8 Mathematics- Set 1 (Room A1)

Wednesday

Period 1 Communication skills- Set 1(Room A8)

Period 2 Mathematics- Set 1 (Room A1)

Period 3 Religious Studies- Set 2 (Room A9)

Period 4 History- Set 1 (Room A11)

Period 5 History- Set 1 (Room A11)

Period 6 Sports (Playing Field/ Sports hall/Gym)

Period 7 Sports (Playing Field/ Sports hall/Gym)

Period 8 Sports (Playing Field/ Sports hall/Gym)

Thursday

Period 1 Supervised Combat Skill- Set 4

Period 2 Supervised Combat Skill- Set 4

Period 3 Biology- Set 1 (Room A13)

Period 4 Biology- Set 1 (Room A13)

Period 5 MFA- Set 4 (Room L9)

Period 6 Mathematics- Set 1 (Room A1)

Period 7 Amestrian- Set 1 (Room L1)

Period 8 Amestrian- Set 1 (Room L1)

Friday

Period 1 Mathematics- Set 1 (Room A1)

Period 2 History- Set 1 (Room A11)

Period 3 History- Set 1 (Room A11)

Period 4 History- Set 1(Room A11)

Period 5 MFA- Set 4 (Room L9)

Period 6 Amestrian-Set 1 (Room L1)

Period 7 Supervised Alchemy- Set 1 (Room A4)

Period 8 Private Study

There is a break in between periods three and four.

Lunch break is in between periods five and six.

Pupils must take one MFA, unless specific circumstances state otherwise, choices include

Xingese, Drachman or Cretian, any questions should be directed to Mrs Helen Beckkett head of Academics

Setting goes from Set 1- who have shown the highest aptitude towards the subject, going downwards down to set 4

Ed scanned the piece of paper and raised his eyebrow at the 'MFA' lesson, he had been about to start Drachman at his primary school, before the incident with his Mother's death, he was grateful that he was in the lowest set, he wondered if his extremely rudimentary knowledge, that he had been required to learn of each language would allow him to scrape by.

"Will that be satisfactory, Mister Mustang?" Miss Royce asked him

"I suppose so." Ed said to her turning away, finding it extremely creepy and quite unsettling, to be speaking to a perfect lookalike dead Mother

"Very well, Goodbye Mister Mustang" She said and walked off towards the exit of the dining room, as Ed received a cooked breakfast from the Servers, he sat down at an empty table, deep in thought about what the Homunculi were planning when a tall boy with black hair and purple eyes, along with another boy with brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Hello," The brown haired kid said, "Names Suzaku." He smiled at Ed who looked at him

"Names Edward." He said looking back at his breakfast

"This is Lelouch," Suzaku said, "We've been friends for years."

"Good for you." Ed said impatiently and went back to eating, Suzaku frowned and started talking with Lelouch, judging by their height and the age they appeared, Ed guessed that they were probably class mates of his he filed the names away, he then picked up his empty plate and placed it on the dirty stack, that he had observed a pupil with bubble gum pink hair nearly knock over earlier, Ed then took out his pocket watch and checked the time, he clicked it shut and froze. He then shoved into his pocket and hoped like hell no one had seen, he then walked quickly out of the hall and up to the boarding area where a school meeting was taking place.

-0-

Winry was annoyed again, she was hoping to be able to have eaten breakfast with Ed, but due to her lateness and Miss Royce explaining her schedule to her in great detail she did not get the chance and as she entered the Dining hall, she just saw Ed Hightail it out of the exit, looking like he had been stung, Winry sighed and got a breakfast from the servers, before taking it to a table filled with girls, she sat down awkwardly at the end, not really sure what to say to girls her own age, she had never really had any friends who had been girls, with her only real friends being, Ed and Al, both of which after their Mother's death had frequently been away for massive lengths of time, often only stopping in briefly for a hello, or an Automail tune up or replacement.

"Oh, hello!" A red headed girl said loudly having noticed Winry's presence "Names Malon." The girl said sticking her hand out for Winry to shake

"Erm… Hi." Winry said taken aback by the cheerful greeting

"This is Zelda, Asuna, Tanith and Hermione, what's your name?"

"Winry." She answered starting to smile at the loud girl, Asuna rolled her eyes,

"Malon's not always like that, she just likes new people," She said with a sigh, "So how are you liking King's?" She asked curiously

"Kings?" Winry asked an eyebrow raised

"King Bradley Academy." Asuna elaborated

"Ah, well I've not really been here long enough to make a judgement." Winry said

"Oh, ok. Do you know anyone in the school?" She asked

"Yeah, I know another new kid, someone called Edward." Winry said with a smile

"Oh is he your boyfriend?" Malon asked excitedly, and laughed as Winry immediately flushed a brilliant red.

"No, no you've got it all wrong; he's like a brother to me." Winry said quickly, at which all of the girls laughed.

"Anyway, is everyone done with breakfast?" Hermione asked, all of the girls on the table nodded and they stood up with their plates and placed them carefully on a now precarious stack, Winry followed suit and walked after the girls feeling better than she had in a long time, she had met people, maybe even befriended them. Winry smiled and walked quickly towards the school meeting that her and the other girls were know five minutes late for.

-0-

Ed sat back against a comfortable sofa and watched as the Headmaster walked up to the podium.

"Good morning students, it's good to see you all here after the weekend and to the new pupils, I bid you again welcome to our school, pupils new and old, I hope you will continue to work hard, you are doing your parents and the nation of Amestris proud, all of you here are the future of our nation, and so students, do as you do every day, work hard and show everyone just who you are."

Ed raised an eyebrow at the impassioned speech, while everyone else applauded enthusiastically; the Headmaster raised his hand to stop the applause.

"Thank you students," He said with a smile "Now, to your lessons, work hard."

With that everyone got up and walked out of the room, people talking to their friends, being normal teenagers, messing around and being friends, for some reason Ed felt a pang of jealousy for them, sure they would probably have their own problems, but they weren't dogs of the military, stuck in a job where you could be called up as a human weapon at any time. Ed sighed, well it was his fault he mused, for meddling with forces beyond comprehension, he pulled out his timetable to check his lesson, Amestrian In room L1, he smiled and walked off to the L wing, following the convenient signs leading there.

When he finally got to the classroom he pushed open the door, and saw a smiling woman with red hair.

"Hello, welcome to our class. My name is Miss Anju" She said with a bright smile, Ed nodded back and slumped into the nearest seat, and as the woman spoke about the definition and use of a pathetic fallacy, Ed's eyes slowly glazed over.

"Mister Mustang, perhaps, you want to tell us a little about yourself." said Miss Anju

"Huh, what?" Ed asked

"Tell us a little about yourself Mister Mustang."

"Ah, ok yes Miss," Ed said biting his lip slightly wondering what to say, "My… Father works for the Military, as does my Mother, I have been home-schooled for a long time and have a younger brother called Alphonse."

"Well, Mister Mustang. That was a short summary, and if that's all you can think of, well you'll find this homework difficult, as tonight's homework is to write an autobiography."

"Oh goddamit." Ed said under his breath. Ed heard the dutiful scratching of pens on paper to record the work.

"Ok, off you go, remember it's in for period five tomorrow." With a general murmur of consent the class shuffled out through the door to the next class. Ed checked his timetable again and saw maths as the next subject, thankfully he was still skilled in some aspects of maths, due to having to regularly having to do equations in his head while he alchemised, he walked out of the L wing thinking about how Winry was getting on, he really needed to go and talk to her.

"Mister Mustang." Said a voice behind him, he turned and saw his mother's imposter, Miss Royce

"Yes Miss?" Ed asked through gritted teeth

"I was wandering if we can't have a chat about your little slip up in the dining room." She said, Ed took a deep breath and put on a cheerful smile

"Of course Miss, lead the way." Ed said

"Thank you." She said, and led him towards the central area of the school, where her office, as well as the Headmaster's office were located, she opened the door, and waved a hand, and locked the door

"Please, Mister Elric have a seat.

A/N

So what do you think, if you have any constructive criticism, notice some bad grammar, praise or anything else, feel free to let me know in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N

Hello, Good people, it has recently occurred to me that I have not made a disclaimer yet.

Just to make sure the Gestapo don't kidnap me and/ or delete my story, I will now make a disclaimer.

Disclaimer-

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any other media I may reference. They belong to their respective creators and whoever they have sold the rights to.

Reviewer replies

Guest- Regarding the two things, you said to me. I really appreciate the criticism and I am searching for a Beta reader, and will try and amend any grammar mistakes I myself find.

To the second point about this now being a crossover. I assure you that the characters in the story who have names of other Anime/Manga/Game/ECT. Are not how they are in their Media. And this is just a way that a friend of mine suggested to try and beat my fear of OC's

Digi-fanCapp- Indeed she does. However, what she will do with this knowledge… I have no clue.

Edward's eyes widened at what Miss Royce had said the fact that she knew his surname was Elric was catastrophic to the fact he was meant to be **Undercover. **Ed glared at Miss Royce, all pretences of politeness gone, as he slowly took a seat.

"Well, Edward you really need to stop sticking your nose in other people's business." she said with a smirk

"And who are you, because I know people aren't just born looking exactly the same as someone else with no relation to them."

"I am known as Sloth, and I am a Homunculus.

"You're also not very smart." Ed said a smirk on his face

"Oh?"

"You telling me you're a Homunculus. That gives me the perfect reason to bring the entire military down on your head." Ed said standing up and shrugging off his blazer

"Sit down Edward. Do you really want to do anything rash? Especially when we have your little friend, Winry was it?" Sloth said mockingly

"If you touch a hair on her head…" Ed snarled his mocking demeanour gone

"Oh, I don't intend to do anything to your little girlfriend. However, if you don't comply with the demands I'm about to give you… Well let's just say she won't be fixing your Automail ever again. She said with a sinister smile,

"Go on." Ed said regaining his composure slightly

"One, you will regularly report in to the Colonel that everything is fine, and there are no problems. Two, you will not leave the school without permission. Three, you will not attempt to warn the girl in any way shape or form." She said

"Anything else?" Ed asked

"Yes, one more thing. For the rest of your time at this school, you will play your part as Edward Mustang, and not the State Alchemist by the name of Fullmetal."

"Very, well I'll comply with your demands as long as you don't do anything at all to Winry."

"Of course." She said with a smile, identical to Trisha's causing Ed to shudder

"What is it?" She asked smiling again

"Why do you look like my Mother?" Ed asked irritated

"Do you remember when you preformed Human Transmutation?" She asked, Ed nodded

"I was the thing you transmuted, after consuming Red Stones I attained this form. At this Ed's eyes widened,

"So you are actually my mother?" Ed asked horrified

"No. I am not Trisha Elric. I am Sloth, and I am my own person, do not suggest otherwise again." Sloth said angrily

"Fine, so what exactly do you want me to tell the Colonel?"

"Tell him what he wants to hear, tell him that, there are Homunculi in the area, but they have not made their move, and tell them that you were wrong about Miss Royce."

"So you were monitoring me then, when I was on the phone to the Colonel?"

"I was." She smirked

"Fine, is that all or are you going to demand I assassinate the Fuhrer now?"

"That's all. And Edward, feel free to not attend any other lessons today, you may wish to start your Amestrian" Sloth said shooing Ed, Ed scowled and walked out of the door.

When the door was fully closed he let out a sigh of defeat. Ed knew that Mustang compared himself and his crew to chess pieces, this felt the same way, only instead of him being the King, it felt like Winry was and in that case Ed's side had just been put into check. However, as someone once said all clouds have a silver lining, in this case it was learning that Miss Royce was in fact Homunculi like Ed suspected and that he was one step closer to learning the truth about the plot. Ed rubbed the back of his head as he walked towards the stairs to go up to the boys boarding wing as he walked up the stairs he thought about how Sloth had put him in a corner by taking Winry as a hostage, as he would never willingly put her in danger as she was like a sister to him. When he got to his room he sighed in relief that it was empty as he wasn't exactly keen to mix with people his own age, as people his own age were to be frank boring, they tended to be rather slow compared to him, be brought up with cushy lives and not be exposed to the horrors of the world. As he walked over to his desk he dropped the blazer which he didn't recall picking up onto his bed and sat at his desk, he took a piece of paper and a pen and stared at the paper wondering how to write his life story.

He had now been ordered by two people to use the cover story provided: Mustang and Sloth, so he couldn't start talking about being born to Trisha and that Bastard. However his had no clue on how far to take his cover and how to write it without making mistakes, for example Riza Hawkeye was masquerading as his Mother during the charade and Mustang his Father, yet if he started calling Hawkeye Riza Mustang, it would be incredibly easy to point out that Hawkeye was the name she used. However he could claim he was born out of wedlock, but that came a little too close to the truth than he really wanted to go. So he could claim that Hawkeye kept the name as it described the character trait Ed presumed she was proudest of. Another problem was that at the moment while the school was officially aware that he was the 'son' of Colonel Roy Mustang, the people in it were not, and Ed hated to think of the amount of Military kids came to a school, that had been named after the man who had led the most bloody wars in known history. And therefor if a kid went up to his Father or Mother and told them that he met the son of the famous Flame Alchemist, it could potentially blow his cover story straight out of the water. However, if he couldn't be the biological son of Roy Mustang adoption was not ruled out, and an adoption would be far more acceptable to both his palate and the believability of his cover story.

So with a smile he put pen to paper and began to write

_I was born in Resembool in the year 1899 to a woman known as Trisha_ _King and a man known as Hoenheim. In 1907 my Father abandoned myself and my Mother. We got along the best we could and for a while we were happy, although my Mother still did miss my Father a whole lot. In 1909 a great plague spread through Resembool and the surrounding areas, and in that plague I lost my last living relative. My Mother was a good woman and she worked hard to make sure I had a good life. However she was not strong enough to survive. I was then taken too central; luckily my Mother had known a soldier known as Roy Mustang, he and his girlfriend Riza_ (Ed grinned) _took me in. Under the care of my adopted Father and Mother I grew up in central and learned much about the sciences and the laws of our world, during that time of intensive learning it became apparent of my genius level intellect and my skill at Alchemy and was given the opportunity to learn under one of the best Alchemists of our day. After that I lived a standard life with my Mother and Father meeting the people that he worked closely with and liked them immensely. I was home schooled up to the point of me joining this school. And the rest of my life is yet to go on._

Ed stared at the finished piece on his desk, it was not perfect by any means but it was a hell of a lot better than the dozens of crumpled up sheets that were heaped up inside his bin. It was also adequately censored yet it stayed fairly true to his life like it was meant to. He thought absently as he placed it in the drawer in his desk meant for paper that it was a bit too short. However he could not muster the effort to add more. He looked at his inviting bed; he slowly walked over to it and collapsed into its warmth. 

-0-

Winry was once again annoyed; it was really becoming a habit. She had been hoping to see Ed since that morning to ask him who or what Miss Royce was and why she resembled Ed's mother so much. However to her dismay, one of the secretaries had interrupted the first five minutes of maths and told the teacher that Edward Mustang would not be attending lessons for the rest of the day.

And so Winry planned to visit his room during the lunch break to try and get answers out of Ed to the questions that had been nagging her since she and Ed parted ways the previous evening. As it made it nearly impossible to focus, but on the brighter side Winry was looking forward to the Automail lesson as being able to tinker with Automail again as it always seemed to help her relax (Except when she had to fix Ed's). She sighed and started listening to the teacher again he was speaking about the topic of Trigonometry, a subject Winry always found very boring and a little too easy, then again she was a prodigy in her own right in technical subjects and engineering in general a prodigy equivalent to Ed's skill in alchemy she thought with a smile.

"Miss Rockbell is it?" The teacher asked taking a break from his monotone explanation about the uses of advanced trigonometry.

"Yes sir." She answered

"Very well, where did you get up to in your previous school?" he asked peering over his glasses

"I have only recently returned to public schooling and had an apprenticeship in Rush Valley." Winry said bending the truth slightly

"You work with Automail?" The man said with slight surprise

"Yes sir." She said again

"Interesting my brother owns a shop in Rush Valley, called Boost; please feel free to visit it at some point." He said before returning to his lecture, Winry looked curiously at the man, before shrugging and putting her head back on the desk, waiting for a more interesting lesson to start.

When the bell rang she gathered up her Amestrian and Mathematics books and walked out of the door and towards her MFA, which she chose to be Drachman as she already had a decent grasp on the language. She gave a yawn and walked to the L wing of the school and quickly found the Drachman classroom she walked to a seat in the middle of the classroom next to a ridiculously tall boy with black hair and purple eyes, who appeared to be fast asleep. She sat down and waited for the lesson to begin, after a while a smallish man with greasy black hair and glasses walked in along with the rest of the set streaming in behind him, after a while everyone had got a seat the teacher stood by the board.

"Ok quiet down!" He shouted causing the class to shut up apart from the boy snoring quietly next to Winry.

"Mr Lamperouge, wake up please." The teacher said, causing the boy to jerk awake, he rubbed his eyes and waved to the teacher.

"Sorry sir." He said

"Quite all right. Now class I understand we have a new student with us today." He said jovially, Winry raised her hand.

"Hello, Miss Rockbell. Funny, I once new a pair of doctors by the name of Rockbell, they lived in Resembool."

"They were my parents, sir." Winry said

"Oh, well class, this is Miss Winry Rockbell. Please give her a warm welcome," The teacher said "And my name Miss Rockbell is Antony Singleton"

"Yes sir." Winry said a little taken aback by this man knowing her parents

-0-

Ed scowled up at the ceiling, his pleasant sleep interrupted by a fly buzzing around his room, Ed sat up and swung out of bed, he still felt uncomfortable with his uniform, and although Sloth had told him he had the rest of the day off, boredom dictated otherwise so he took out his pocket watch and checked the time and looked at his time table, it was just before the start of period six, so he would have undoubtedly missed lunch. Ed scowled at this but since the next subject was alchemy he decided to give it a whirl.

He paused to straighten his uniform, his tie specifically. He then walked out of the door and ran to his Alchemy classroom in an attempt not be late, hopefully this act would create a good first impression. When he got to the door he knocked and walked in. Instantly all of the eyes in the classroom turned to him.

"Sorry I'm late Sir." Ed said to the tall thin man standing behind his desk

"Edward Mustang I presume." he said in a snide tone

"Sir." Ed agreed amicably

"Ok Mister Mustang, have you had any experience with Alchemy before?" The man said patronisingly

"I Have sir, I was tutored by a skilled Alchemist."

"Of course," He scoffed "And Pray tell who that was?"

"Izumi Curtis." Ed said curtly annoyed by the man, and was happy to see a glint of surprise and possible fear flash through his eyes

"Ok Mister Mustang, could you tell me the chemical formula for Sodium Nitrate?"

"NaNO3." Ed said the information rushing to the forefront of his brain, an effect of his visit to the gate.

"And what are the Alchemic uses of said chemical?"

"It can be used to create fireworks and poisons for a start." Ed said

"Anyway class," The teacher said ignoring Ed "I will be your practical Alchemy teacher, as you have finished the pure theory topic you will no longer have Mrs Baker as your teacher. As a few of you may know my name is Anton Sable. However, you as the class may address me as sir." At Sable's proclamation the class dissolved into muttering and debate over whether this would be a bad thing or a decent thing to happen to the class.

"To be completely honest I can't believe that the whole class with exception to Mustang have got to this stage without being proficient to a degree at Alchemy." Sable drawled "However not all of you will have the aptitude for alchemy, and even the ones who do will not instantly be able to transmute great works of art and if you think otherwise then you are a psychedelic retard. But in any case today we will be starting off small. Converting a block of wood into a small statuette, I will pass out the blocks now." He said and brought out a small bag of blocks of wood from under his desk and slowly walked round the room, giving a block to each of the excited looking students, an example array will be on the board. However if you feel confident in calculating your own array and manage to do so then present it to me for examination. He said, drawing a circle with interconnecting lines inside. Ed's practised eye (and Gate enhanced brain) scanned the array; it was a simplistic, array concise to a point. Yet it would get the job done and could be drawn quickly, it gained Ed's seal of approval and he began to draw it on a piece of paper.

"Not going to draw your own?" Sable said "though I guess it would be a little beyond your skill level." Sable baited. Ed gritted his teeth and consulted his brain; it had been a long time since he had needed an array. As it was a simple shape conversion, and not a form change or anything more complex it would require only a basic array. However, Ed was torn between easy and battle ready, or showy and spectacular. He shrugged, who he was kidding showing off all the way. Ed drew a complex array onto the paper and showed it to Sable, who ran a critical eye over it, after looking at it for several moments he gave a slight smile.

"Izumi always did have a flair for the extravagant. Go ahead let's see if you can actually activate it." Ed was slightly shocked but he walked over to his desk, place the block of wood on top of the array he placed his hands on the array and activated it, in a burst of blue electricity and a smell of ozone Ed was quite use to the wooden block was transmuted into a wooden statuette of Alphonse.

"Very good, Mister Mustang" Sable said visibly taken aback by the skill of the transmutation, the class stared stunned before drawing the example array and trying to transmute. After Ed had transmuted the block Sable had warmed up to him considerably, seeing that Ed was actually a talented Alchemist. The class continued as such with Sable handing out increasingly difficult tasks to people who had succeeded in the previous. He addressed the final ten people with a serious look.

"Each of you are skilled Alchemists. And I would like to offer you a chance to learn the Xingese equivalent of Alchemy- Alkahestry, it is difficult but intensely useful and is a brilliant way to heal wounds and possibly activate Alchemy from a distance, I will be opening the club to everyone next term, so would you like to try?" Sable asked and through his speech Ed had the feeling he was the main target of it.

After the class Ed walked towards the stairs leading to the boys wing of the boarding house, when he was suddenly pounced upon by a streak of blonde hair.

"Edward." It hissed

"Oh god!" Ed yelled

"You are so weird." Winry said getting off him

"What the hell was that?" Ed asked irritably

"I want answers." Winry said firmly

"I've already told you I've told you as much as I can." He protested

"Tell me about Miss Royce. I cared about Trisha too. Why the hell does a staff member at a school look like your dead Mother?"

"Alchemy." Ed brushed her off

"Edward El-" She began, Ed's eyes widened and dashed forward clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Winry don't do this this state has enemies more powerful than you can imagine. You are here to do one thing and that is to fix my Automail when it gets damaged, nothing more." Ed said bluntly, he kept his face stony as tears welled up in Winry's eyes, then as she turned and ran, he allowed his face to sadden, at this moment in time he needed to keep Winry safe above all else.

A/N

And that's chapter three, it's slightly longer than the previous ones, but eh. It was easy enough to write (Apart from the thrice blasted grammar and my word processor's dictionary and grammar checker being as effective as a cake made of solidified Nitro Glycerine. But I digress as with previous chapters constructive criticism is always appreciated. Good bye for now.


End file.
